


because maybe you're gonna be the one that saves me

by spookyscully



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, and being scared of paranormal activity, basically a drabble/fic about them watching movies together, fitzskye - Freeform, i am such fitzskye trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 18:45:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3702257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyscully/pseuds/spookyscully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When she opens the door, Skye is quite surprised to see Fitz on the other side. He is juggling a large pile of DVDS in one hand, as well as his laptop, and bags of various chips and popcorns in the other. "Hey," he grins sheepishly, reaching downward to pick up a fallen DVD. "Can I-?" Skye moves aside, allowing him to enter. He does so swiftly, placing everything onto the mattress once he reaches it.</p><p>"What are you doing here?" Skye asks finally, prompting Fitz to shrug.</p><p>"Movie night," he responds, as if it were the most obvious thing in the universe. </p><p><i><b>or;</b></i> a drabble type fic about what happens when fitz shows up to skye's room and forces her to watch movies such as old yeller and paranormal activity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	because maybe you're gonna be the one that saves me

**Author's Note:**

> ~ partially inspired by this tumblr post
> 
> ~ i am such fitzskye trash and i apologize for this

Skye sits on the rather firm mattress, legs dangling beneath it. Her fingers trace the dull design on the walls and she lets out a shaky sigh.

She can hear them, the team's voices loudly drifting from their world to hers. It's almost taunting, the way they speak to each other. As if she were the single drop of darkness that could damage their brightly glowing light. And it's horrible, because when the reality that she truly is dangerous sets in, so does the fact that she cannot help it.

After a while the voices finally die down, and Skye assumes that the sun has now set. She lays down, shifting her body as to find comfort in the entire situation. Once her movements cease, her eyelids shut themselves, and all she can hear is pure silence.

Until there is a knock on her door.

Grumbly lifting her head from her pillow Skye arises, dragging her feet on the floor as she walks. "Who's there?" She questions timidly. All she receives in reply is the sound of something falling to the ground.

When she opens the door, Skye is quite surprised to see Fitz on the other side. He is juggling a large pile of DVDS in one hand, as well as his laptop, and bags of various chips and popcorns in the other. "Hey," he grins sheepishly, reaching downward to pick up a fallen DVD. "Can I-?" Skye moves aside, allowing him to enter. He does so swiftly, placing everything onto the mattress once he reaches it.

"What are you doing here?" Skye asks finally, prompting Fitz to shrug.

"Movie night," he responds, as if it were the most obvious thing in the universe. Before Skye can say a word in protest, Fitz plucks a DVD from the messy pile. "Let's start with this one."

"Old Yeller?" Skye questions, raising an eyebrow. Fitz nods.

"You know," he explains, plopping the disk into his computer, "I've always wanted a, um, dog." Fitz sits down on the mattress, and Skye finds a place next to him.

"I thought that you wanted a monkey."

"Yeah well," he opens a bag of chips. "A dog is a tad more realistic, I guess. Plus I don't need a monkey ripping off my freshly moisturized face." Skye laughs, which causes Fitz to smile triumphantly.

" _Freshly moisturized_?" She reaches out to stroke his face. "Oh my god, do you actually moisturize daily?"

"Yes, uh- men don't do that?" Skye shakes her head, and Fitz hangs his in shame.

"Hey," she's still laughing as she puts an arm around his shoulder. "Think about it this way, once you're older your face will be wrinkle-free, and everyone else will be totally jealous."

"Jealous, wrinkly old hags," Fitz states, lifting his head up. Skye nods.

"Exactly."

Fitz then presses play, and they watch the movie intently while eating dill pickle chips. "That dog is pretty cute," Skye grants at one point. "I can see why you want one."

"Shh." Fitz shoves a chip into Skye's mouth, and she laughs loudly. "This is my favorite part."

Once the film is over with, Skye wipes her powdered hands on her jeans. "What next?"

"One moment," Fitz holds up a finger and rubs his eyes on his sleeve. "I need to recover."

"Come on." Skye takes the disk out and puts it back into its case. "It wasn't _that_ sad."

"Wasn't that sad?" Fitz gapes at her inaudibly. "That is one of the most heartbreaking, soul crushing, life sha-" His rant is interrupted by Skye waving a DVD in his face.

"You're so dramatic," she rolls her eyes. "Now how about we watch Harry Potter next?"

"And you're just heartless," Fitz jokes as he picks up a different disk from the pile. "I've got something better," he informs Skye, showing her the case. When she reads the title of the film, she violently shakes her head.

"Nuh-uh. No way." Her hands are moving around dangerously close to Fitz's face as she speaks. "I don't need to be paranoid when I go to sleep tonight. I'll already be alone in a dark room."

"Yeah, well, thing is," Fitz scratches the side of his head, "you won't be alone. Besides, these kinds of movies are ridiculous from both a logical and a scientific standpoint."

Skye finally caves, and Fitz happily pops the disk in. "See," he says about thirty minutes into the movie, "this isn't so- woah!" He jumps, causing the remaining dill pickle chips to tumble onto the floor.

"Hey!" Skye cries, "I really wanted- oh my god!" She shrieks, and the laptop begins to shake from its spot on her lap. Fitz, instead of scooting away, places a comforting hand on her arm, and the shaking stops immediately.

"Thanks." She grins, and he nods.

Although Fitz continues to deny his ever-growing fear, by the time the movie has reached its end, both he and Skye are hiding under her patterned blanket. "I think I'll just sleep like this tonight." Skye declares, and Fitz silently agrees.

Skye shuts her eyes as the credits roll, and attempts to fall asleep in her own fearful state. She is unsuccessful at first, the darkness getting the best of her. However, when she feels Fitz's hand lazily reach for her own, she smiles, thoughts of ghosts and evil completely forgotten.

It is right then when she realizes that she can get through just about anything; as long as Fitz is right there beside her.

**Author's Note:**

> ~ title from "wonderwall" by oasis, but i think you guys all knew that 
> 
> ~ comment please? :)


End file.
